StuG III Ausf.G Assault Gun
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Support Armor Korps |primary_weapon = 7.5 cm KwK 40 |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = Front: 140 Rear: 70 |speed = 6m p/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Target Weak Point * Loads and fires a Gr. 39 high-explosive anti-tank round that immediately stuns the enemy vehicle crew. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: Prioritize Vehicles * Attacks vehicles freely, but holds fire against infantry and structures unless given an explicit order to fire. * Toggle ability Panzer Tactician * Conceals the tank in smoke, allowing it to avoid damage from enemy units. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: |num_upgrades = 2 |upgrades = Pintle-mounted MG 42 * Adds a gunner to the tank's turret-top MG 42 Heavy Machine Gun, making it operable and providing extra firepower against infantry and aircraft. * Cost: Spotting Scopes * Adds spotting scopes to the vehicle, doubling sight radius when stationary. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} The StuG III Ausf. G is a Wehrmacht Ostheer vehicle that is featured in Company of Heroes 2. This self-propelled gun is used to attack enemy fortifications and engage armor. Its relative low cost means that although it is an armored vehicle, its health and armor does not permit it to lead an assault or be used as a front line tank. The StuG performs at its best as part of an armored assault force or locking down an important part of the battlefield. Overview The StuG was designed to fill an infantry close support combat role and early models were fitted with a low-velocity 7.5 cm StuK 37 gun. Such shells do not penetrate armor well. After the Germans encountered the Soviet KV-1 and T-34 tanks, the StuG was first equipped with a high-velocity 7.5 cm StuK 40 L/43 main gun (Spring 1942) and in Autumn 1942 with the slightly longer 7.5 cm StuK 40 L/48 gun. Beginning with the StuG III Ausf. G (the version we're talking about here) from December 1942, a 7.92 mm MG 34 machine gun could be mounted on a shield on top of the superstructure for added anti-infantry protection. The StuG III Ausf. G is constructed at the Support Armor Korps for the cost of , , , making it one of the cheapest medium tanks in the game. It is built on the chassis of the proven Panzer III tank, replacing the turret with a fixed superstructure mounting a more powerful gun. The 75mm cannon is forward facing but has fairly long range. Therefore, despite reasonable durability (being slighltly less durable than most medium tanks), the StuG is best used to support other units, usually infantry or Panzer IV medium tanks against enemy vehicles. Weapons 7.5 cm Kampfwagenkanone 40 This main gun is forward facing, leaving the StuG III vulnerable to flank attacks. But like other assualt guns, it sports fairly long range, fairly low reload time, and good penetration power, making it effective against most armor types but not great at countering infantry. Pintle-mounted MG 42 The StuG III can spend 50 munitions to mount a MG42, which is also forward facing. But it does provide some decent anti-infantry power against enemy infantry that get too close. Abilities Target Weak Point * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Vehicle * Cooldown: 30 seconds Info here. Prioritize Vehicles * Activation: Toggle Ability Waiting with text for the next patch where this ability is likely to change. Now it holds all fire, after the patch the main gun will hold fire but the machine gun(s) will still fire at infantry. Panzer Tactician * Requires Blitzkrieg Doctrine, Mobile Defense Doctrine, Elite Troops Doctrine, Festung Armor Doctrine, Fortified Armor Doctrine, Spearhead Doctrine * Cost to activate * Activation: Direct * Active for 8 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds The Panzer Tactician ability comes with quite some commanders and is automatically unlocked on (almost) all vehicles when the necessary command points are reached. Smoke can be a powerful tool, especially in defensive manoeuvres. One of the great strengths of this ability is that it doesn't need a lot of micro like the Mortar or the USF Sherman. When your vehicle is in danger, press the button and for eight seconds the vehicle will spew smoke out of its canisters and conceal your vehicle immediately. Activation of this ability does not interrupt any move commands, so use it when the time is just right. Be aware that enemy guns can still use the attack-ground command and fire through the smoke. If the terrain is flat and the path of your vehicle doesn't change, enemy guns can still deliver the final blow to your vehicle this way. Upgrades Pintle-mounted MG 42 * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory * Upgrade time: 45 seconds Assault Gun crew uses the pintle-mounted MG 42 for additional defenses against infantry and aircraft. The pintle machine offers some 1200 rounds per minute of extra protection. Spotting Scopes * Requires German Mechanized Doctrine, Jaeger Armor Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory * Upgrade time: 20 seconds Two Commanders provide the the Wehrmacht Ostheer player with Spotting Scopes. The upgrade arrives in the mid-game at 5 Command Points, where your light vehicles (if kept alive) and the first tanks can start to profit from the extra sight radius it gives. The scopes doubles the sight radius on the vehicle that upgrades them. Keep in mind that the scopes only grant extra vision when the vehicle is stationary, it can't even rotate in place. This matters extra for the StuG, because its gun has a range of 50 and its sight range is 35 when it's moving. Tactics Info here. Veterancy Category:Vehicles Category:Wehrmacht Ostheer Units